1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling technology of a primary and secondary machine module, and more specifically, to an ejecting mechanism of a primary and secondary machine module, and the primary and secondary machine module and a primary machine therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to satisfy requirements of users, an electronic device can be designed in the form of a primary and secondary machine module. The primary and secondary machine module can not only achieve combination of two electronic devices, but also be separated into two independent electronic devices. For example, a mobile phone and a tablet computer are respectively regarded as a secondary machine and a primary machine. The tablet computer, which is regarded as the primary machine, has a slot. The mobile phone, which is regarded as the secondary machine, is inserted into the slot of the tablet computer, so as to achieve combination of the mobile phone and the tablet computer in the form of the primary and secondary machine module. When the mobile phone, which is regarded as the secondary machine, is detached from the slot of the tablet computer, the mobile phone and the tablet computer can provide corresponding functions as two single independent electronic devices.
When the secondary machine is inserted into the primary machine, the secondary machine and the primary machine communicate and are fixed with each other by connectors. However, since the connectors cannot afford an extreme external force, when a user detaches the connectors of the primary machine and the secondary machine, which are connected with each other, by applying an external pulling force, the secondary machine can be pulled out of the slot of the primary machine. However, the external pulling force applied on the secondary machine might damage the connectors easily.